A low profile triaxial antenna including a cross-shaped electromagnetic core including an X-axis winding and a Y-axis winding wound around its four arms, as well as a Z-axis winding wound around the cross-shaped electromagnetic core is known by means of patent document U.S. Pat. No. 7,616,166, said windings being wound orthogonal to one another around the X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis.
Patent document US20080036672 also describes an antenna of this type.
Antennas of this type offer a low profile configuration as well as an emission and/or reception capacity in three axes of space; however, they present a problem because in order to increase the capacity of the X-axis and Y-axis windings, the length of the four intersecting arms of the cross-shaped electromagnetic core must be increased, which at the same time reduces the emission and/or reception capacity of said Z-axis winding as the Z-axis winding moves away from the central mass of said cross-shaped electromagnetic core and as the size of the empty spaces, corresponding to the four quadrants the cross-shaped electromagnetic core, increases, said empty quadrants being arranged adjacent to a larger portion of the Z-axis winding.
As a result, optimally providing elements forming the antenna described in said patent documents requires scaling all the magnitudes of the antenna in order to obtain an increased emission and/or reception capacity, making it impossible for a reduction in thickness to not cause a reduction in said capacity.